Behold, The Walking Dead
by RageFiction
Summary: Andrew wakes up into an apocalypse. With his family and friends gone, just how will he cope in the world of the dead?
1. #0 - Introduction

A story about a man trying to understand the apocalyptic world of the Walking Dead.

Andrew Smith, a 23 year old man suddenly wakes up in a world of horror. His family and friends are gone, just how shall he cope in a world of the dead?

_**Important**_

_Story shall be written in chapters. Story takes place in the Walking Dead universe._


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning, Part I

**_Los Angeles, California_**

**_11:21 AM, sunny._**

Eyelids would open to reveal two hazel eyes. A man was laying in bed, the window half-shut with a draft blowing through. The said man sat up from bed, sheets falling down from his fit, naked torso.

The man sighed, standing up and getting dressed in a white tank top, jeans, sneakers and slipping on a black hoodie afterwards. He stepped out of his room, heading downstairs to find an empty house. Taking slow steps to the kitchen, he called out.

**"..Mom?" **The man walked over to the table, noticing a wallet, which he picked up and flipped open to reveal money sitting inside and an ID card displayed from a plastic-like fabric. It read out Andrew Smith, 23 years of age. His face from when he was younger was printed out on the card. Andrew shut the wallet and slipped it in his pocket before moving on.

Turning the TV on, the news were on air. With _BREAKING NEWS_ displayed on the bottom, the news anchor spoke: **"...No answer from the government was given but they assure that they have got everything under control. In the meanwhile, they have decided to send the national gua--" **the TV shut off, Andrew sighed, putting the remote down as he was sick of hearing what he thought was propaganda.

He walked out of his home, the lawn freshly cut. Two of Andrew's neighbours were all gathered up in the street and appeared to be surrounding something, or someone. This caught Andrew's interest, he walked over, talking in a raspy tone of exhaustion: **"What's going on?"**

A neighbour looked over to Andrew. He was an old man, bald, but had a stubble. His name was John. John Ferguson. **"The dead have risen!" **The old man exclaimed, pointing at a human with pale skin on the ground. He had gunshot wounds all over his body, but was alive and seemed to be functioning, moaning in a scratchy tone. Another neighbour, which was a younger man but still older than Andrew crouched to the human. He rested his hand on the corpses' back, encouraging him to get up. **"Come on, we best get ya to the hospi--.**Suddenly, the man lunged forward and bit the younger neighbour in the neck, biting off a chunk of skin and meat. The neighbour screamed as John and Andrew tried to get the corpse off of the neighbour, but it lunged at Andrew instead, grumbling vigorously as it tried to bite him. **"Fuck, get it off me!" **Andrew screamed, John would punch the corpse in the head but no reaction was given.

Then, John managed to pull the cannibal off of Andrew and began to stomp out the man's head until it stopped moving.

Andrew panted out loud, eyes widened in terror of what he just saw. He looked at John, **"What the fuck?!" **Andrew exclaimed, John too, was shocked. **"Listen, we need to call the cops." **Andrew cleared his throat, nodding in agreement.

**Time passed.**

Andrew and John were sitting on Andrew's porch, the dead bodies pulled on the pavement. They were having a conversation between each other, staring into the bright street with nothingness in their eyes.

**"So you mean to tell me the world is ending?" **Andrew asked John, looking over to him.

**"Yup." **John responded, with Andrew calling out **"Bullshit."** almost immediately. John looked at Andrew, **"If it was bullshit, the stuff you saw earlier wouldn't have happened."**

Andrew paused for a moment, processing everything that just happened. **"God damn it, I-I gotta find my family. My mom. And my little brother..." **Andrew sighed, **"Jesus... What'd we do to deserve this?"**

John shook his head, **"I guess nature works in a lot of different ways."**

**"You really believe that ecosystemical 'nature' above all bullcrap? The world is ending and you're at a peace of mind?" **Andrew confronted John.

John looked down at the pavement, taking a moment to answer. **"Andrew, i've got nothing left in my life. I'm 62, my kids don't want me and my wife died of leukemia last year. I've accepted my fate. I'm as calm as I can get." **

**"I know what you mean. Hell, life's been harsh on me too very lately. But I don't want to die..?" **Andrew told, eyeing John. **"You just need something to grip on to."**

John exhaled air from his nostrils, thinking this through, before Andrew stood up and patted John on the back. **"I think I see a police cruiser coming." **

Andrew wasn't wrong. A black cruiser approach, sirens being turned for a brief moment as it pulled over in front of the two corpses. Two police officers stepped out. One was a caucasian, and the other was of african-american descent. The caucasian spoke into his radio. **"We got a code 2, possibly one of those dead men walkin'. Assistance not required, though, i'd appreciate an ambulance just in case someone's hurt."**

The african-american cop walked over to Andrew and John, **"What seems to be the problem?"**

Andrew and John looked at each other before Andrew pointed at the two corpses. **"It attacked us, bit our neighbour in the neck. We had to stomp his head out in self-defense, there was just no other way." **Andrew explained.

The caucasian cop walked over to the neighbour's corpse, rolling him on his back and pulling up an eyelid, flashing his flashlight into his eye. His neck was obviously bit out.

**"What are you doing? Don't you see he's dead?" **John asked, pointing out the obvious.

**"Standart procedures. Can't let it slide."** The caucasian cop told, letting the corpse go before turning around to face the duo. His partner standing besides, tugging on his duty belt.

**"Right, so here's what we're gonna do.." **The african-american cop mumbled, **"We'll call in the coroners, and we'll take you two in for questioning."**

**"Questioning? Don't you see what** **happened?"** John exclaimed.

**"Sir, i'm going to have to ask you to turn around for me. Don't make this hard." **The caucasian cop told.

Andrew sighed, **"John, just--"** Suddenly, the caucasian cop screamed in pain as his leg got chunks of flesh bitten out by the neighbour's reanimated corpse. His hands grasping on any meat he can find, while the cop kicked the corpse.

The caucasian's police partner has drawn his handgun, aiming at the reanimated neighbour. **"Hands behind your back!" **The african-american cop screamed, backing up while the walker begun to rose to his feet. Andrew acted quickly, he ran and kicked the neighbour down.

**"You have to shoot it in it's head!"** Andrew shouted, as the cop hesitated. All in all, he did it - he pullee the trigger and shot the walker in his torso a few times before hitting it in the head.

**"God fucking damn it.." **The caucasian panted out loud, grasping his bleeding calf.

**"Calm down, Gary. We're gonna get you help. Jesus, fuck, where's the fucking ambulance when you need it?!" **The african-american complained, holstering his weapon. Neighbours would be staring from their windows, curious as to what's happening.

Gary, the white cop, nodded. **"Yeah--Yeah James, I am... That fucker just bit me!" **He couldn't believe it. Andrew crouched down and lift up the fabric of Gary's clothing on his calf, inspecting teeth marks.

**"Yeah. He got you good."** Andrew pointed out, retrieving himself. **"What the hell is wrong with this city..."**

John looked at Andrew, perking a brow up. **"Didn't you know?"**

Andrew blinked in confusion.

**"The whole east part of Los Angeles is overrun with these things. Didn't you see the news?" **James eyed Andrew.

Andrew paused, looking away from the group of people as if realization just hit him, that this is real. It's not halloween at all.

**"Andrew?" **John looked at Andrew in concern.

**"Darn it.."** Andrew cussed under his breath, clearing his throat as he felt his heart pick up a faster pace to beat in. **"So this** **is real..."**

**_END OF CHAPTER 1_**

**_CHARACTERS_**

_(The Survivors)_

Andrew Smith

John Ferguson

James Fox

Gary White


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning, Part II

Following the last chapter, Andrew grasped on to James' shoulders. **"Listen, my family -- my mother and my brother, I need to find them. You're a cop, you got to help me."**

James cleared his throat as if uncomfortable, glancing over to Gary, his partner who was bit in the calf. **"Sir, back away. There's nothing we can do right now. The communication system isn't working. Even the MDC is offline."****"He's right, Andrew."** John backed James up, even if he didn't agree with the police man. **"Come on, we'll.."****"No!"** Andrew refused to comply, backing up a bit as James eyed him sternly. **"Don't you see? I think it's best if we stick together. People are dying, then coming back -- for what?" **Andrew questioned as if to prove a point before finishing his sentence. **"So even more people could die?"**

**"Shut up, kid, you don't know what you're talking about."** Gary yelled at Andrew, holding his calf. **"All we know is that people come back from the dead and suffer from insanity - which is probably what makes them go out on an outrage of... Of cannibalism."**Andrew looked at Gary, then at James. James blinked at John, who appeared to be calm.

**"Come on, let's get you into the cruiser." **James said to Gary, wrapping Gary's arm around his own neck and assisting him in getting up. He helped him sit in the passanger seat next to the driver's seat, then looked at Andrew and John.

**"Listen. I'm sorry but it is how it is... You need to evacuate the city. The ****disease is just spreading and i'm afraid it'll be worldwide soon.**James told.

**"How do you expect we do that?"** John asked.

James sighed, **"I.. I dunno, for now." **He paused, before stepping into the cruiser. **"Stay safe."** He then drove off, leaving John and Andrew alone.

Andrew and John looked at each other.

**"Well.." **John mumbled.

**"I can't believe this." **Andrew stormed off home.

**_Some time later, at night._**

Andrew frowned at the television screen, as scenes of police shootouts against numerous walkers were shown, all refusing to react to gunshots piercing their body. The news anchor began to speak, **_"As you see, people appear to have lost their sanity and are only caring about other, instinctal manners, which has to be hunting for human flesh. The CDC reports that they're investigating the virus and it might take a long time before this issue is resolved. We recommend any survivors to stay in-doors and get supplied with fresh water and food, along with other necessities such as a flashlight, batteries and so on..." _**

Andrew sighed as electricity got cut off. Sirens could be heard from outside the window, all fading out as police cruisers drove to the city.

**"Yeah.. I guess I do need to get out of here." **Andrew mumbled, rushing to pack up his things. He found an old backpack and unzipped it, tossing water bottles, canned food and snacks, batteries from his TV remote and other appliances, medical supplies and a flashlight.

With that, he walked out, quietly making his way to the next door, John's house. He knocked gently, only to receive no response. He opened the door and quietly stepped in. **"John..?"** Andrew called out, stepping to the kitchen, as suddenly - his eyes widened.

John was hanging from the ceiling, noose around his neck. He was still alive, struggling to get loose as obviously - he was already out of air. Andrew put up a chair and got up, cutting the rope down with a table knife he found.

John's body fell on the tile floor, gasping for air as he pulled the noose off of his neck, eyes tearing.

**"John, what the hell happened!?"** Andrew questioned. He was in shock of what he saw.

**"I-I can't do it, Andrew. I don't want to live in a world where people feed on each other. This is madness. The world is ending!" **John sniffed, beginning to calm down.

**"What are you talking about!? Sure, the world has gone down to shit but that's no reason to give up!" **Andrew tried to reassure John, his hands resting on his shoulders.

**"Andrew, I have nothing. I'm in my sixties and everyone left me be. Why can't you?" **John asked.

**"Because there's more value in your life than you think. Trust me. I've been through this myself, and I regret what I done to my body." **Andrew told, pulling up his sleeve of his hoodie, revealing cut scars on his wrists. **"I'm just saying.. It's not worth it. The world has gone to /shit/. Our old friends and family are probably -- most likely dead. We need to move on. We need to make a new family, one that watches over one another in these times. John, please - give it a chance."**

John cleared his throat, pausing for a moment as if to think. **"Fine.. Okay, fine. I will.."**

END OF CHAPTER 1

CHARACTERS

(The Survivors)

Andrew Smith

John Ferguson

James Fox

Gary White (Infected)


End file.
